1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for delivering fuel from a storage tank to an internal combustion engine, the device including a collecting receptacle in the storage tank and from which fuel is to be delivered is aspirated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 42 19 516 A1 has disclosed a fuel delivery device having a collecting receptacle, which is disposed inside the storage tank and from which a delivery unit aspirates fuel and delivers it to the internal combustion engine. The device also has a jet pump, which delivers fuel from the storage tank into a collecting receptacle. The jet pump is disposed close to a bottom of the collecting receptacle and delivers fuel into the collecting receptacle through an ascending line that extends from the bottom of the collecting receptacle up into the vicinity of its upper rim. The ascending line in this case is embodied of one piece with the collecting receptacle, which complicates production of the collecting receptacle and requires a complex mold. At the upper end of the ascending line, a deflecting device is provided, which conveys the fuel coming out of the ascending line into the collecting receptacle. This deflecting device cannot be embodied of one piece with the collecting receptacle and must instead be connected to the collecting receptacle as a separate part, which increases assembly costs.
The device according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that the ascending line is formed through the connection of the separate component to the collecting receptacle; the two parts are easy to manufacture and can be produced with simple molds.
Advantageous embodiments and modifications of the device according to the invention are disclosed. One modification assures that fuel coming out of the ascending line travels into the collecting receptacle; the deflecting device according to another feature can easily be formed onto and of one piece with the component. A further embodiment permits a simple fastening of the component to the collecting receptacle.